


Downhill From Here

by ignited



Category: Supernatural, Willow (1988)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Crack, Crossdressing, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-04
Updated: 2008-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignited/pseuds/ignited
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warriors, farmboys, and baby princesses. <em>Willow</em> AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downhill From Here

It’s not like Sam’s asking for trouble.

On the contrary, he was just minding his own business when _it_ appeared out of nowhere. ‘Minding his own business’ being avoiding chores—planting seeds, and fixing the fence, and the sky’s pretty clear, can’t he have a moment to look up for faint pinpricks of stars?—and ‘it’ being the baby that decides to wash up on the nearby shore.

So. It’s not like he’s _asking_ for trouble.

It just sneaks up on him. Washes up in his general vicinity, even.

Dean on the other hand, totally _is_ looking for trouble, and he insists on giving the baby—Elora, strange name—Blackroot, which Sam doesn’t need to tell him twice that it isn’t good for a baby, human or not.

“And her name isn’t _Sticks_ ,” Sam says, walks a little wobbly over the uneven ground, feels like he’s ready to trip, awkward and clumsy.

“Yeah, whatever, Sasquatch,” Dean responds, cradles the baby closer, murmurs an insult against Sam for her benefit, rough voice that goes smooth, almost comical towards the end of his sentence, and she _giggles_.

The heat’s getting to them both, sticking to skin, and Dean’s bare-chested, wearing little else other than the tattered and ripped old dress he’d put on when trying to avoid his latest date’s boyfriend. And a ton of soldiers, too, otherwise he’d just knock the guy out; the boyfriend was an idiot and didn’t deserve her, but the place was crawling with soliders, all out searching for the baby, for Elora.

Sam tried to point out that as ‘pretty’ as Dean was—declared himself ‘ruggedly handsome’ once or twice, but totally used the word ‘pretty’ when he was busy shoving some kind of fruit that _had_ to be out of season under his blouse, back at the tavern—a dress, a veil, and some rouge wasn’t going to hide the three day stubble, strong nose and jaw, and _magically_ make him appear feminine. Besides that, with running out of the tavern with a baby in one hand and pulling Dean out by the scruff of his neck in the other, Sam didn't have much time to talk some logic into Dean.

As it is, Dean’s one of _them_ , human through and through, all smile and charm, whooping it up as they escape.

And Sam isn’t, old tension and worry he can’t dispel, not even when he’s on a mission to get Elora back to her parents, safe.

Sam’s a Nelwyn, which, layman’s terms, is a giant. Or a “really freaky ass tall” person—Dean’s words, naturally—because to tell you the truth, Sam’s short for even his own kind. _Barely_ seven feet tall. He hopes he’ll get another growth spurt soon, because at this point, it’s getting embarrassing—forget about the fact that all the Nelwyn girls are taller than him, it’s not like he’s really interested in any of them. It’s the constant ridiculing and mocking he doesn’t like to deal with, confrontations, those tricky things.

Dean says he shouldn't be surprised he’d take to caring for a human baby. Sam’s _short_ and, in combination with his personality, it makes him the woman in this situation, Dean reasons.

He barely even _knows_ Sam and he says he can read him like a book.

If he read books.

Mind you, this is ignoring the fact that Dean’s wearing the remains of a pink and flowery dress wrapped around his legs as pants.

Huh.

_end_


End file.
